


La Vie en Rose

by deeperthanroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест на заявку "ER. Чем занимается рано встающий Стив всё то время, пока Джеймс ещё спит."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

//

_Венеция оказалось такой, какой она представлялась Стиву_   _с полувыцветших открыток миссис Джексон - жены соседа-бакалейщика - яркой, словно театральная маска с застывшей улыбкой. Он стоит посреди площади святого Марка, до краев заполненной солнечным светом, голосами торговцев и чистым утренним воздухом. Вокруг него столько людей, что в любое другое время у него бы уже закружилась голова, но он просто смотрит на Дворец Дожей и собор святого Марка и чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, которого отец впервые впустил к себе в кабинете, посидеть в большом кожаном кресле да повертеть в руках военные медали._

_Стив очарован этим местом. Он хочет пройтись по узким улочкам, постоять на каждом мосту и вобрать в себя чужую историю. Но что-то гложет его, что-то в самом сердце его подсознания требует вспомнить. Он вдруг замечает, как серые голуби, сорвавшись с каменного пола площади устремляются ввысь, в один миг разбивая полудрёму города пополам и превращаются в белые хлопья снега в синем небе. Голоса венецианских торговцев умолкают, и уже в следующею секунду он сам летит вниз вниз вниз в ледяную пропасть, до тех пор пока не остаётся только темнота вокруг, холод и шепот Баки, звучащий из ниоткуда "Это лишь то, что ты заслуживаешь"._  
  
***  
Он просыпается от собственного судорожного вдоха и фантомной боли в спине. Стив несколько минут не шевелится, приходит в себя, а затем с трудом переворачивается на бок и наклоняется через плечо Баки, чтобы посмотреть сколько времени. 5:15 утра. Он спал на десять минут дольше, чем вчера. Он осторожно утыкается лицом в теплое плечо друга и лежит так ещё несколько минут, пока не понимает, что больше сегодня не уснёт. Поправив сползшее с Баки одеяло, Стив идёт на кухню, стараясь отогнать от себя назойливые обрывки сна.

Пока варится кофе, он, облокотившись о кухонную стойку, думает о том, что они так и не успели сделать новую квартиру более обжитой. За последние полгода Баки часто предлагал украсить голые стены картинами Стива, но он отказывался раз за разом до тех пор, пока однажды Баки не выдержав, крикнул в сердцах: "Но ведь никто никогда не увидит тебя таким!" и тут же скривился, как будто от зубной боли.

"Ты видишь и мне этого достаточно" - спокойно ответил тогда Стив. Они молчали несколько минут, а потом Баки рассмеялся и пошутил, что уж точно никому больше не выпадет честь лицезреть Капитана Америку в носках в горошек. После этих слов он, всё ещё смеясь, притянул Стива к себе, и в поцелуе его не было ни капли насмешки. Стив улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Возможно, им стоит повесить фотографии их дорожных путешествий. Они ездят туда, где тепло. Баки говорит, что так практичнее и чемоданы намного легче. Стив знает, что причина совсем не в практичности, но не пытается возражать. Он и хотел бы, но ему до сих пор страшно. Страшно, что Баки может сказать ему, когда барьеры из обещаний будут разрушены.

От этих мыслей ему снова вспоминается шумная Венеция из сна и долгое падение. Он снова так отчётливо слышит слова Баки, что его руки начинают дрожать и он чуть не проливает на себя горячий кофе. Но ведь всё это правда. Не должно быть этой кухни, этой жизни, его самого. Он не сумел тогда. Он не сумеет сейчас. Он не заслуживает это хрупкое равновесие между прошлым и будущем. Он вновь и вновь будет беспомощно смотреть как Баки падает, как он кричит, как он навечно исчезает в бесконечной пропасти. Стив задыхается, и это не астма. Астма была для него хорошо забытой, но всё же привычной болезнью. То, что происходило с ним теперь, было страшнее. От этого он не мог вылечится, он только знал, как припугнуть боль, загнать её на короткий миг в тёмный угол.

Стив, пошатываясь, добирается до гостиной и открывает шкаф. Бережно берет с самой нижней полки граммофон. Сдувает с крышки пыль, затем ставит пластинку и садится в кресло. До возвращения Баки, старый граммофон для Стива служил своеобразным порталом в те далекие годы, когда чем сложнее было жить, тем ярче мерцали неоновым светом афиши на Бродвее, и тем громче в радиоприёмниках звучали мелодии джаза. Тогда они дарили минуты ностальгии по дому и тоску по всем десятилетиям, которые Стив пропустил. А теперь это было спасением от ночных кошмаров и тишины льдов.   
Пластинка шуршит, готовясь в очередной раз исполнить мелодии другой эпохи и Стив ждёт, закрыв лицо руками. Ждёт, что всё пройдёт само по себе. И с каждой нотой, с каждым пропетым словом, вина, почти побежденная, но всё ещё сильная, отступает. Ему становится легче дышать, и эгоистично хочется, чтобы Баки в этот момент слабости был с ним. И наверное, в чём-то мир остаётся неизменным что бы ни случилось, потому что когда Стив открывает глаза, Баки стоит в дверях комнаты и устало ему улыбается.

\- Твои мысли громче, чем наш ворчливый граммофон, когда у него заедает пластинка. - Баки подходит и садится у его колен. Проводит пальцем по коже под глазами Стива - Снова, да?

Стив неопределенно мотает головой. Баки давно уже знает.

\- Ты не виноват, Стив. Ты можешь сейчас. Ты уже спасаешь меня сейчас. То, что было - переписано нашим настоящим.

Баки смотрит на него, как будто видит его насквозь (конечно видит), и всё равно остается здесь, у его колен, как будто это лучше место на Земле, где он бы хотел всегда быть. 

И Стив верит, потому что ему больше ничего не остаётся делать. Ведь он сам прошлым утром шептал искренне, с отчаянной надеждой те же самые слова, когда Баки, вцепившись в его футболку, дрожал после ночного кошмара. Всего лишь старый граммофон, несколько пластинок и они сами против тишины и жутких воспоминаний. Надолго ли хватит?

Стив наклоняется, заправляет выбившуюся за ухо прядь волос Баки, и пока целует его в шею, понимает, что хватит навсегда.  
  
Этим утром в их квартире пахнет крепким кофе и Дин Мартин поёт о том, что жизнь отныне будет в розовом цвете. Но для них будет достаточно и того, чтобы никогда больше не слушать тишину заснеженных льдов.   
_  
_

 


End file.
